Little Wolf: Solar Eclipse
by MistyxRose
Summary: [AU] Xiao Lang was always so busy since he was young that he was never able to leave his house. Until he figured that he was cursed and couldn't see the moon again... R&R PARTNER OF Cherry Blossom: Lunar Eclipse


**Author's Note: This is the partner of "Cherry Blossom: Lunar Eclipse". Hmm…I'm not sure if you're able to understand the story if you just read one side of this story. Anyway, right after I finished Cherry Blossom…, I decided to do what I was going to do with this story. Make a partner for it for Xiao Lang's point of view. And so, here it is after quite a long time…**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it rightfully belongs to Clamp.

* * *

**

Fun.

Such a word that I forgot the meaning to so long ago…

Sometimes, I wish that I had fun in my life again. I think my family forced anything fun away from me since I can remember. They trained me to become a strong warrior when I was able to crawl. Yes, crawl. Since then, I don't ever recall doing anything that I enjoyed.

Because of that, I grew up cold, heartless, serious, but strong and smart.

I was home-schooled by my personal butler, Wei, since I was four. I remember that I would be trained by a personal instructor, rather than being taught in a small class that were held in the dojo that was built in the house, or in the backyard that was connected to the dojo. I had shorter breaks than they did, which left me no time to even converse with them. My cousin, Mei Ling, rather hated me or loved me, I didn't know. She was a fiery one, that's for sure. We talked only a few times, or should I say, _she _talked to me. It was a one-sided conversation because I didn't say anything, and never did.

I rarely talked to anyone, not to the maid and butlers, and not even my own family. I'm the youngest of five children, and the only boy. I have four older sisters, who were all at least five years older than me. We were complete opposites: I was cold and reserved, and they were hyper and out-going. Unlike me, they never stopped talking.

I didn't make any friends because hardly anyone had come to see me besides the people who worked here and my family. With no friends around, I got used to it, being alone, that is. At the parties at home I attended, there were girls my age who wanted to play with me, but I refused and walked away. They didn't care because hey, they were still young as I was. Even with boys who asked me to play with them, I still refused their offer. They would just shrug it off and run along, playing whatever.

During break time in training, no one would ever come and even talk to me, other than Mei Ling who would always talk to me or something.

I didn't care much about anything, nor noticed anything until I was at least fourteen years old. If I didn't know any better, they would never let me out anywhere, not even the backyard. Of course, I didn't care when I was younger because I was rather busy with studying or training. No matter what, they would always keep me busy with anything, and I mean anything, when I even tried to step outside of the house (which I might say, is huge).

If there was a party or a celebration, it would be held at my house. Whatever the occasion, it was always held at this house. Hardly anyone left the household, which I found weird. Yet, I didn't care.

I didn't demand an explanation until a day before my fifteenth birthday…

**-Flashback-**

_I went downstairs to find countless people around the huge guest room. I automatically thought that it was a party, but then again, they were all wearing black and were all murmuring. I heard sniffles, sobs, and even more murmuring. Something told me that this wasn't right…_

_I stuffed my hands in my black jean pockets and walked around. Eyes were on me, and no one said a word to me. Usually, people would say a few words to me during a get-together, but this was just different…_

_Sobs filled my ears, and I followed that sound. I know I didn't hear it before, yet I knew those voices. I ended up at the far side of the room where mostly everyone was gathered around. I pushed through the people in black until I saw my sisters sitting down and sobbing on each other and struggling to reply to those people who were talking to them. Mother's dark, narrow eyes seemed distant and mindless as she said hushed words to others. _

_When the other people saw me, they departed and made way for me as I walked toward my weeping family. Then again…_

_Someone was missing…_

_Where was my father?_

_I looked around the place, but he wasn't there._

_I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't, so I closed my mouth again. _

"_Where's father?" I asked slowly. People murmured around me, finally hearing my voice after such a long time. Even my sisters and mother were a bit surprised, by the look of their expressions. The last time I spoke was at least last month or so, I don't know, I don't bother to keep count of the things I said._

"_Oh, Xiao Lang…" I heard mother whisper out. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her. She knew that I wouldn't reply to her. _

"_My son, come," she said to me before getting up along with my sisters who followed suit. I think I saw her eyes glisten… _

_My eyebrows stayed furrowed as I followed them to the room next to the guest room and shut the door. It was dark in the room and hardly any lights illuminated the room. I was still able to see my sisters, who all had hushed down to sniffles. All four of them were staring at me, like they were waiting for something. I looked at mother who approached me and rested her hands on my shoulder. One thing I remembered was that when I was younger and she had to tell me something, she'd crouch down to eye-level with me and whispered it to me. Now that taller than my sisters and mother by quite a measurement, she tilted her head up and whispered the news to my ears…_

_I wish she didn't whisper anything to me because it wasn't something that I wanted to hear._

_But I couldn't believe it. _

_My father was gone._

_And I wasn't going to see him again._

_That wasn't all the news though, oh no. All of this caused my amber eyes to widen and cause my legs to stiffen, unable to move from the spot. _

_"Xiao Lang, you can never leave this house. You're cursed, and if you step one foot out of this house, you won't be making it alive…"_

_I gasped and my eyes became even wider. I stepped back and looked at my mother. _

_Her eyes were closed and silent tears were strolling endlessly down her face. I had to admit, she was beautiful, which was where my sisters got their beauty from. I turned around to look at my silent sisters whom I almost forgot were there. They looked at me sadly as their sobs gradually became louder. I shook my head angrily, still not believing what just heard. _

_I didn't talk, and I still refused to say a word no matter how many questions were trying to make their way out of my mouth. No one said a word to as I ran out the room, past everyone, and to my room. _

**-End Flashback-**

I still remember that day clearly, and that was four years ago. Currently, I'm twenty-one. I'm still somewhat the same me: I didn't speak and I grew colder and distant as ever, now that I knew everything. Everyone, and I mean everyone, would send me sad glances whenever I past by them. Some even started whispering behind me. I just rather ignored it or shrugged it off and continued on my way.

Knowing me back then, I didn't believe anything about me not being able to leave this house. So, I decided to get out of this house.

**-Flashback-**

_It was going to work, it was foolproof. I would sneak out at night when my family was asleep and when the maids and butlers had finished their jobs for the day. I was going to quietly sneak down and leave for the night. Where I would go to, I didn't know. The weather set a creepy atmosphere that night as well. There was a thunderstorm, a loud one too, with heavy rain that pounded against our windows. It made the house seem darker as I made my way down the long staircase. Once or twice, I'd pause to hear if anyone was coming. I was trained to do some sneaking around, anyway. _

_By the time I got to the door, I was beginning to get second thoughts. What if my mother wasn't lying? Then again, my mother never lied. Then again, it did explain a lot of things like why I rarely, or better yet, never left this place. _

_I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and took a breath. _

_I couldn't get out, something was in my way._

_Someone was lying on the doorstep, and the moment I opened the door, the body collapsed into the room. I stood wide-eyed, looking at this body. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything as the rain continued to pour on his or her legs. With a flash of lightning, I was able to see that it was a man, unconscious, and stained with blood._

**-End Flashback-**

I didn't expect a full grown man resting on my doorstep the moment I tried to escape.

He was a bit taller than me and was built. He had dark brown narrow eyes and even darker, spiky hair. At the time, his hair was messed and his eyes were closed. All he wore was a white t-shirt and jeans that were slightly torn and stained with blood.

That time, I had called for my mother to come and see him. She was shocked, of course, but quickly got him to the infirmary. He was unconscious for a day or two, and the guards had explained that he fought his way in. The guards thought that he had run away, so they didn't bother to check upon the front doors. It was also dark, so they didn't even see him resting there, anyway.

When he woke up, my mother questioned him privately. I didn't care whatsoever about this person. All I cared was that he interfered with my plan! I wasn't able to try to sneak out again because my mother had ordered more guards to have their post at the door.

"Xiao Lang, that man's name is Kinomoto Touya," my mom told me as she quietly closed the door of the infirmary behind her. I knew that he wasn't Chinese because of his name, and she knew it too. "He isn't, and won't, harm us in any way. I am giving him a place to stay for as long as he needs."

I was listening, but I didn't really care.

"He might help you, Xiao Lang," she said softly. With that, she walked past me and left me there, staring at the closed infirmary door that had that man, Touya Kinomoto, resting in.

However, I didn't get what she meant at the time.

Until last year…

_"Xiao Lang, what is wrong with you?" scolded my martial arts instructor, "You're becoming weak! What's wrong huh?" He sent me flying with the kendo stick we were using. I groaned from the other side of the room, rubbing my head that just banged into the wall. _

_"Your teacher told me that your studies are also dropping," he growled, "Don't be a weakling as you are already!" _

_I growled loudly and scowled as I got up, wiping the sweat of my forehead. I summoned my sword which replaced the kendo stick that was in my hand. I was taught magic as well, for a really long time. I saw the instructor gulp, but kept his angry expression. _

_I swiftly ended up behind him in a blink of an eye with my blade against his sword. I saw the cold sweat drip down his temple as he stood still. _

_The door to the dojo opened and my mother entered. At times, she would watch me train for a small period. I knew she was shocked as my instructor when she saw what I was doing._

"_Xiao Lang, release him!" _

_I growled as my grip tightened on my sword and the sword became closer to his throat that the ringing metal was kissing his flesh. _

"_Why me?" I yelled loudly that echoed throughout the empty dojo. "Why me, mother?" _

_Before she could answer, I ran._

_The dojo led to the garden, and that's where I ran. My mother screamed after me, but I ignored her._

_I kept running into the rain that was beginning to pour. I ran and ran and ran until I lost my breath. _

_It was quiet. Even the rain was silent as it landed on the cement. _

_Did I just end my life? _

_A light, a dark light outlined in white, began to glow from the middle of my chest. It blew my messy, wet hair all over as I stared down at it. I tried to lay my hand on it, it came out of me as a sphere and it began to form. Ah, right there I thought I did just end my life._

"_No, Xiao Lang, you didn't." chuckled a deep voice from it as it was down twisting and turning. Winds kept emerging from him which started to make my eyes water. _

"_Xiao Lang, I'm sorry to hear what happened to your father." His eyes softened at me. He seemed to see that the winds were slightly harming me, so the winds became small breezes. I lowered my arm that was protecting my vision from the winds. I looked up to the man and figured that he was at least three inches taller than me, and I was six feet two. All he wore was pure black, yet his hands and eyes were white as snow. My eyes softened as well and my head slightly lowered too. _

"_I'm sorry about what your mother told you that day too." I stared at him astonished. How did he know? Wait, why doesn't his mouth move? _

_Where is my voice?_

"_Xiao Lang, ever since your mother told you, you were always able to come out during the day." He explained, "And only the day. I'm afraid that you can't survive the night…" _

_What?_

_WHAT?_

_All this time? During the day? That's better than never coming out at all! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! FUCK HOW COULD I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS? I was now looked down and noticed that rain wasn't pouring anymore. That didn't matter; I didn't care what was happening right now. My fists were clenched so tight by my sides that I felt my knuckles turning white. I needed to punch something, anything. I didn't even care if it was a person who I need to hit!_

"_Xiao Lang, don't be angry." He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "No one knew that you could come out during the day. No one." I exhaled my anger, yet most of it was still there. "Xiao Lang, you know me." I shook my head._

"_I don't…"_

"_You do, believe me, you do," he closed his eyes for a second or so before opening them. "I've always been in you, and will be for the rest of this rough road. Thank you, for finally freeing me into the day. It is the only time when I can be released, and called by you…" I gave him a look of understanding, but I was still confused!_

"_Listen carefully," he said after he glanced around the area. Actually, I didn't even know where I was. "You cannot tell anyone that we've encountered, and I trust you."_

_I slightly nodded._

"_And, there is a cure."_

_My eyes widened once more. _

"_What is it…?" I asked hoarsely. _

"_I wish I could tell you, Xiao Lang, I really do," a look of sadness filled his eyes, "but that's not the way. Use the hints along the way. Also use the help that you've received." _

"_What…?" I shook my head, not understanding the last thing he said._

_He smiled slightly, "There is someone there to help you. You've met him quite a while back, and he's been asked by your mother to watch over you." I still didn't get it, and he knew that. "I know everything is overwhelming and confusing you right now, but you need to stay strong." _

_He patted my head gently and smiled again, "There are people searching for you now, you've seemed to have traveled a long distance from home. Impressive…" Amusement was in his voice. He then placed both hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, the strong winds returned, overpowering me. I closed my eyes as the rest of my body refused to help me. I was paralyzed. _

"_Xiao Lang, you have the first clue. You just need to get more information from him…" his voice echoed loudly causing my ears to slightly ache. _

"_Good luck." I felt him disappearing into me._

"_Tell me more, please!" I yelled out, breaking the paralysis from my body. _

"_You are not alone. There is more than your family and people in the household."_

"_What?"_

_It was too late to ask anything more; my body was beginning to collapse. _

"_Remember that, Xiao Lang."_

_That was the last thing I heard him say before I collapsed onto the hard and rained-on cement. The rain continued to soak me as I felt raindrops slowly sliding down my face. I was too weak now to do anything, and I didn't even know why._

"_Xiao Lang!"_

_With all my strength I had left, which wasn't much, I opened my eyes to see my mother and sisters running toward me, not caring about getting soaked in such heavy downpour._

_Lighting flashed, followed by a loud roar of thunder, and I saw someone with them who I forgot before I past out. _

_Touya Kinomoto.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: First things first - READ ITS PARTNER "Cherry Blossom: Lunar Eclipse" IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY ahem...So you see that they're somewhat similar, yes? Touya plays quite a large role right now and you'll see why later.**

**Confused? Email me (on profile), state it on your review, or send me a PM. If it has anything to do with spoiling the story, then you'll get a reply, just not an answer, lol. ****And ignore all grammatical errors.**

**Leave a review then! Flames ignored and are just a waste of time for both the reader and for you. If you haven't read its partner, then I recommend that you read it soon. **

**-AngeL**

**P.S. I think I'm going to repeat most of the same author's notes within both stories… But remember that I recommend that you read both stories. **


End file.
